Best Decision I ever made
by TBPrettyLittleLiarsAtDegrassi
Summary: What if the end of New Moon never happened? What if it stopped at Bella and Jacob actually kissing? Well come and find out. Review please! Rating Changed for saftely since I plan on having some sexual content in it.
1. Chapter 1: You Belong with me

**Chapter 1.**

Staring into his eyes, I wonder why it took me so long to see that I belong with him.

He looked down into my eyes,smiling and kissed me softly.

It was then that I remembered our first kiss.

_**Flashback: two months before.**_

_Jacob stopped yelling, he was no longer scared of hurting me, he closed the distance between us. _

_He placed his hand on my waist, pulling me closer to him. _

_There was no longer space between us, the heat of his body made me tremble._

_I took in a quick breath of air,before I could exhale his lips were on mine. _

_His lips hit mine softly as if I was a porcelain doll(In this case I could be,if he got too mad.)_

_I wanted more, like sensing my desire, he opened his mouth eer so slightly as if giving me access to his mouth. _

_I slowly slipped my tounge into his mouth,he did the same as if he was fighting for dominance._

_Just then the phone rang, I pulled away to answer it._

_I heard Jacob growl in protest, I ignored it as I picked up the phone._

_"Hello?" I said kinda aggravated by the inconvenience._

_"Bella?" __My heart sank,hearing the familiar voice._

_It was Edward, the thought of him still tugged at the seams of the healing hole that he left in my heart._

_"Yes Edward,what do you want?"_

_"Thank god!, I thought you were dead!, Alice said she saw you jump off a cliff." His voice reveiled both relief and pain._

_"Thanks for the concern but I am fine,Jacob saved me! Oh and FYI I was cliff diving!" I said surprised by my confidence._

_"Oh, Care." He said quickly before hanging up. _

_That was the last I heard of him._

**_Present:_**

" Bella?" I heard his melodic voice call out my name, I shook my head, coming back to reality.

"Huh?,Oh hey." I say kinda dazed, laughing a little.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked with a look of concern. I hate how it sounds but I love how his brow scrunches over his dark skin, creating a he is concerned.

"Yeah, I was just remembering our first kiss." I said smiling.

He nodded as if in agreement.

_Choosing Jacob was by far the best decision I ever made. _I thought as he leaned in to kiss me once more.


	2. Chapter 2:Hound Dog

**Chapter 2.**

**A/N: Sorry if it is short and sorry that I have alot flashbacks, it will be like that for the first few chapters.**

I woke up, I could hear someone breathing get louder by the second.

My heart was racing as I forgot where I was.

Someone wrapped their arm around me, and I began to scream.

I was than silenced by a familiar pair of soft lips, It came back to me.

I had stayed the night with Jacob that night. It was so perfect.

I began to kiss back as I remembered the night before.

**Flashback:**

_We had spent the day together, we went motorcycling with Quil and Embry in open clearing made of nothing but dirt._

_Quil had his own motorcycle, as did Embry. _

_As for me, I was riding behind Jacob, my arms wrapped around him._

_The faster he went, the tighter I held onto him._

_He didn't seem to mind,I could feel his body hear up more (if that was even possible) as he sped up even more to catch up to Quil who was about a foot ahead of us._

_Embry on the other hand was a foot behind us, he didn't want to do this today,he wanted to shift and fight with Jacob and Quil, but of course Jacob refused. ( for my safety)_

_When we stopped for water, Embry's anger ceased to whining._

_"Why couldn't Bella just stay home,so the wolves could play!" Embry whined._

_"Stop being a baby!" Jacob screamed at him as he climbed off the harley, helping me off as well._

_"Baby?,I am not the one that follows Bella around like a lost puppy! (No Pun intended.)" He screamed with a slight smirk._

_**Gah!Paul is rubbing off on him! **I thought as the two continued to bicker about who was the bigger baby._

_When I came back to, Jacob was sproating fur and shedding clothing as he fell to the ground, shifting into a gigantic wolf._

_Emby followed suit, only slightly smaller than Jacob._

_Jacob lunged for Embry's neck as Embry lunged for him._

_My mouth fell open, as I gaped at the two "wolves" as they bit into eachother, never hurting one another._

_When they finally shifted back into human form, I blushed as I noticed Jacobs full package._

_He smirked as he noticed my crimson colored cheeks._

_His gaze met mine. _

_"Does me being fully naked bother you?" _

_I nodded when in reality I wanted to jump his bone, damn those two other wolves!_

_He went and got some pants from the satchel on his Harley,re-dressing he came and held me close._

_His heat was making me want to jump him even more._ **_Why does he have to be so damn hot? Literally._**

_I laughed to myself at my thought as I realized we weren't alone, I had forgotten all about Embry and Quil's Presence._

_Embry was already re-dressed and got on his bike, Quil followed._

_"we are gonna head out!" They said in unison as if they had caught on to their new found invisibility._

_They sped off before we could respond. _

_We left soon after that._

_We ended up in his room, talking all night,until we fell asleep in eachother's arms._

**_Present:_**

Jacob climbed on top of me as I came back to reality, I hadn't realized we had been kissing that intensely but I welcomed his aggression with open arms.


	3. Chapter 3:Hero

**Chapter 3 .**

_Jacob's kiss was even more passionate than the last, his heat made my body tingle, as he rolled over, making me ontop of him._

_I took his hands and pinned them on either side of him, as I slipped my toungue into his mouth._

_He moaned against my lips._

_When I smiled he thrusts up, so that I could feel his pulsing member against me._

_I began to moan as he made this a repetitive motion._

_Making me break our kiss, as I fell over to the other side of the bed,gasping for air._

_He wasn't giving up, he leaned over me and caressed my collarbone with him lips._

_I moaned as his lips got closer and closer to my breasts...._

_"Bella?" He said confused looking down at me, he was no longer ravishing me._

"Bella!" Jacob's scream woke me up,when I noticed the look he was giving me, I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks.

"What?" I said wishing I could go back to sleep.

He looked at me amused now. "Bella,you were moaning my name in your sleep."

In that instant I buried my face in my pillow, to hide the crimson that had stained my entire face.

"I can't ....believe,you...heard...me" I mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

"It's okay,I kinda liked it."

I sat up and glared at him.

"What? You were enjoying yourself so much,I must have been too." he smirked.

I playfully slapped him,trying not to hurt my hand.

Too late. I was shaking it, as if trying to shake of the ache.

Jacob noticed this and took it in his own hand,placing it against his lips as if kissing away the pain.

Smiling,I went over and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"My hero." I laughed, our lips only inches apart.

"I will save you anytime,Belles." I groaned hearing the term of endearment he and my father both used.

He ignored my display of distaste and kissed me again.

If kisses could kill someone, I would be happy to die.


	4. Chapter 4:Addicted

**Chapter 4.**

_I never could have imagine it._

_I always wanted to be a vampire,ever since I met Edward,but now I am content in my humanly state._

_Jacob makes me feel so much more alive._

_His kisses burn a fire inside me that I didn't know I had._

_I still laugh at the fact that the only two men I have ever love(ed) are mythical creatures...._

Jacob's stirring broke my train of thought.

He turned to me and smiled. "Good morning,beautiful!"

"Good morning" I said back with a even wider smile than my thoughts would have aloud.

He answered my smile with a kiss, than another kiss.

Before I knew it he was on top of me, his hot hands roaming my body.

My breathing got heavier as I felt him against me.

I wanted him,now!

He felt my anticipation as he began to remove my wife beater,and toss it to my his bedroom floor.

_God, I hope Billy doesn't come in to check on us. _I thought as I removed his shirt in return.

His hands roamed over my hard nipple of my right breast,undoing the clasp of my bra with his other hand.

As the bra fell off and he tossed it to floor, his mouth was quickly on my left breast,still massaging my right nipple, I gasped at intensity.

His mouth was back at mine as I began to moan on his lips.

His body was on mine,no spaces,just skin.

As he began to unzip his pants to quickly move to mine, the door opened and we heard a loud gasp.

**A/N: Sorry it is so short I have a certain friend who likes me to be prompt on my Who do you think caught them?Reviews please.**


	5. Chapter 5:Here Comes Goodbye

**Chapter 5.**

I could feel Jacob's fear as we both heard the screech of the door.

Jacob and I were still in-tangled together when we hear the footsteps come towards the bed,then we heard a loud chuckle.

Jacob turned his head slightly to see who it was.

"DAMMIT,JARED!" Jacob screamed getting off me to re-dress.

"What?" Jared asked with a smirk.

'YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT!YOU FREAKIN' COCK BLOCKED ME!!!!!!!!" Jacob yelled so loud that I didn't have a chance to redress before Billy came rolling in to see me without a shirt on, and my pants halfway undone.

It was then that we realized how much Billy was against sex between two different species.

Billy rose from his wheel chair and to our dismay staggered over to us and stood face to face with a scared shit-less Jacob.

"Boy, I don't want a half breed running around The hear me?" He said sternly , knowing damn well that he did.

I quickly redressed and sat on the bed until Billy went back to his chair,sweat pouring down his face.

"Scaring you is hard work,boy!" he huffed before wheeling out of Jacob's room and into the living room.

We all just stared at each other in silence until Jared broke it.

"I can't believe you thought you could get laid,Jake!" Jared flabbergasted.

"Oh you're asking for it!" Jacob said before he pushed Jared out his open window and into the front yard.

They both shifted and lunged for each other.

_2 hours later_

Jacob and Jared had fought for about 45 minutes until Jared yelled something inaudible.

Jacob had stopped and shifted back, while he fell to the floor and Jared picked him up and carried him off.

I tried to go after them but Billy had stopped me, saying he will be fine.

I just went to sit with Billy,watching golf.

Well, I pretended to watch golf.

I really just thought of how broken Jacob looked.

"Don't worry so much Isabella, they are at Emily's"

Billy's statement helped for a second until I realized that Sam had probably called them in thought.

Just as I came to this Realization,Jacob came in wearing nothing but torn sweat shorts.

I have never seen anyone so broken until I looked into his eyes.

He nudged me to his room.

When we were in his room, he closed the door and held me close to him.

The last thing I can remember him saying is "I need to tell you something,Bella."

**A/N: What does he need to tell her? Did you like the whole Jared walking in?Review!**


	6. Chapter 6:Before the storm

**Chapter 6.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long...Here it is,hope you like it!**

My breath slowed as I hear Jacob's last words.

He held me close to him but he felt so far apart.

"Tell me you will be safe while I am gone"

"What?" I felt like I would fall over, I was thankful for him being there to hold me up.

He didn't speak for a bit, his lips were on mine for what seemed like only a second before he pulled away.

"Don't ask questions, just trust me.I will be back,I just don't know when." He whispered into my ear.

The fact that he was still going to be mine made me feel a little better,but the darkness he held in his eyes as he stared at me made me feel as though it won't be alright.

I heard Jared call for Jacob as he slipped from our embrace and out his window for a quicker escape.

"I love you" he called back to mean before shifting and running off into the forest to join his pack.

"I love you too" I whispered feeling myself fall onto his floor.

Darkness took over me.

* * *

I woke up in my bed, Charlie came in with a glass of milk.

"Belles?" I heard his say but his lips didn't match his words.

Everything seemed so dull and slow.

After several minutes it registered to me that I might wanna answer.

"Yes,Dad?" A look of relief stuck his face like lightening, as I took the milk from him and began to sip it.

"Belles,I was so said you had passed out." His concern was shown clearly through his features.

I was surpised considering how Charlie wasn't one for showing his emotions.

"Yeah,Just tired I guess." I lied, I felt like crying.

I know something is wrong,I could tell by the way Jacob stared at me.

It was as if it was the last time we would see each other.

Coming back to, I looked up from my milk so he would believe me.

"You sure? I heard Jake would be gone for a bit on a trip." He said starting to look uncomfortable with this little chat.

He was never one for sharing feelings.

"Yes, I am fine. He will be back soon." I said fighting the urge to curl into a ball at that last lie.

"Okay well I will be downstairs watching the game, if you need me." He said standing up and leaving my room.

I layed my glass on my bedside table, laying down.

I wish so much, that I knew what was going on.

What concerned me the most was this sudden feeling that I wouldn't get to see him again.

**A/N: Well here it is....I will have more up you all had a great Christmas...and hope you have a great New Years!**


	7. Chapter 7:Believe

**Chapter 7.**

**A/N: Just to make up for the wait on Chapter 6. I will give you this one in such a short of this will be in Jacob's POV since everyone is wondering about imprinting and such but I will not reveal why he is leaving.**

**Jacob POV:**

_As I came back from hearing the bad news from Sam, I walked inside to see Bella and my father watching Golf._

_She was obviously not too interested in the match since she looked up as I closed the door._

_I motioned her to follow me to my room._

_I was not looking forward to this conversation._

_When we entered my room, I closed the door and held Bella close to me._

_I sighed wanting to just keep her in my arms forever,but I knew I couldn't_

_"I need to tell you something,Bella."_

_I heard Bella's breathing slow after I said this._

_That let me know that she heard me,which made me glad that I didn't have to repeat it._

_I had hard enough time saying it the first time._

_I knew that she felt the invisible distance that was between us now._

_"Tell me you will be safe while I am gone" I said feeling like my world would fall apart._

_"What?" She said, she was trying to be strong but I could tell she was confused and hurt._

_I didn't speak for a bit, I leaned in for a kiss that didn't last as long as I would like but if I let it last longer I would have fallen apart._

_"Don't ask questions, just trust me.I will be back,I just don't know when." I whispered in her ear ._

_I than looked deep into her eyes, I knew she could sense my pain through the darkness that my eyes held. _

_At this moment I didn't care._

_I heard Jared call for me, I inwardly groaned. _

_I never wanted to leave her._

_For a quicker escape I reluctantly left Bella's side and out the window._

___"I love you" was the last thing I said before sh_ifting and running off to my pack.

_I didn't dare look back as I caught up to the pack. _

_We were deep into the forest now and they could sense my pain._

_They knew I had imprinted on Bella a long time ago, and I barely left her side since._

_They knew what this could do to Bella and I,but of course the pack comes first._

_It always has to come first._

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

It has been two days since he left.

I looked out the window hoping to see him climbing up the tree just as he did 2 months ago.

I am not as bad off as I was with Edward but that was because I knew Jacob still loves me.

The only thing making me feel so edgy was the thought that he might never return to me.

I just want a sign that he is and will be okay.

I sigh looking out the window once more.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!REVIEWS!**


	8. Chapter 8:The Way I loved you

**Chapter 8.**

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay...I have had writer's block and been busy with school.**

**A Month Later:**

I open my eyes, the rain falls down as once Forks has met my mood. I open my journal ,tears stream from my eyes and down the side of my cheeks. I precede to press my pen to the page held by a little purple book(Charlie was convinced , I was in love with the color purple)

_Dear Journal,_

_He has yet to return. _

_It has been more than 4 weeks since I have seen or heard from my precious wolf._

_Charlie has been threatening to send me to Jacksonville to live with my mom and her new husband,Phil._

_I feel so sore and I have barely even move,except for when I go to school._

_I can't even concentrate,all I think of is him._

_I am starting to consider the possib-_

My writing was interrupted by a text.

I place my journal on the pillow next to me and pick up my cellular device, opening the text.

My eyes go wide, and I start to cry in joy.

_Hey baby, it's Jacob. I am alright and I will be home take care._

A smile spread across my face as I closed my phone.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short. Just trying to set things straight. Jacob's whereabouts will be revealed Readers!**


	9. Chapter 9:Missing you

**Chapter 9.**

**Jacob's POV:**

I closed Paul's new cell phone.

I can't believe he is staying here as I return to Forks.

I didn't know where we were going at first,neither did Sam.

We actually ended up residing in Bon Temps,Louisiana for 4 weeks where we met two folks.

Their names were Sookie Stackhouse and Bill Compton.

Sookie was a waitress at a bar called Merlotte's and Bill is a vampire just like the stinking Cullen's.

Bill isn't as bad as Edward and the rest ,but he still stunk.

After giving Paul his phone back we all went down to Merlotte's for a drink.

When we arrived Paul was already getting rip roaring drunk while Sookie and Bill made out in the back booths.

All of this left me alone,to think of Bells.

_My sweet Bella,how I missed her._

_I missed her kisses,her hugs, the way she smelled right after a shower._

_Even the way she smelled after attempting to help me with my car._

_Or when she...._

My thoughts were interupted by a group of vampires entering the bar.

The manager came our cursing at them,telling them to leave. While,what like the head vampire threw back his long blond haired head back in mock laughter.

"Sam,Sam. You know you shouldn't order me around."

Sam glared at him with his scruffy exterior and than just continued to scrub the counters.

That obviously ended that fight as for me, I was pissed.

Why? Because one sniff of same I knew he was a shape shifter like I.

I guess I would have to take care of the vampire.

I stood up, picked up the arrogant asshole and threw him outside.

I than shifted and pounced on him,biting into him skin.


End file.
